FF7 vs. FF8
by Triple H
Summary: The Main Characters of Final Fantasy 7 Fight The Main Characters of Final Fantasy 8
1. Irvine vs. Vincent

FF7 VS FF8

MATCH 1

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, today we have one special event. We are having the crew of Final Fantasy 7 and 8 face against each other. Whichever team has more wins by the end of the event will have proven that they are the true champions of Final Fantasy.

Our first match is going to face two similar fighters, Irvine Kinneas of Final Fantasy 8, and Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy 7. Both fighters are 6' and both wield a gun. 

The fans in the packed arena cheer as Irvine makes his way on the arena from the South entrance. He looked around the huge arena. The arena floor where he was going to fight Vincent was huge. He got a little nervous once he saw that there were thousands of fans. Vincent came out next through the North entrance and also observed his surroundings. He didn't seem to care. Irvine and Vincent both got ready as the official rung the bell, which scheduled the fight to start.

1st Match-Irvine VS Vincent

Irvine and Vincent pulled out their guns and fired at each other. Bullets barely missing, the two stilled continued. Vincent ran closer to Irvine but moving out of his range, dived and made a clear shot on Irvines leg. Irvine clutched his leg in pain, and dropped his gun. Vincent jumped to his feet and slowly walked to him and shot the other leg. Irvine screamed in pain as he had two severe wounds. As Vincent was going to make the final blow, Irvine quickly summoned Ifrit, which did major damage. Vincent was still standing but this time in pain and shock. Irvine crawled to his gun, and tried to stand. Vincent noticed this and used a fire materia, which caused little damage, but still caused Irvine to fall back down. Vincent walked over to Irvine's gun and was about to kick it away when Irvine swept him using his arm. Irvine used his Limit Break Dark Shot, Vincent got up and tried to dodge it but couldn't. The impact of the shot made Vincent go back a couple of feet and landing on his back. Irvine limped over to see if Vincent was still conscious. As Irvine came closer, Vincent got back up and punched Irvine in the stomach which made him fall to his knees which caused even more pain as Irvines legs still had two severe wounds. Vincent also had a deep wound in his stomach where Irvine shot him. Vincent used his level 4 Limit Break Chaos, which knocked Irvine unconscious. 

The official rang the bell, as Vincent was the victor. The fans on the North side cheered as the fans on the South booed. He exited through the North entrance as he went in the back to the Final Fantasy 7's locker room. They cheered when Vincent walked in the room as they were watching his match on the television from their large locker room. 

You kicked his ass! Barret yelled.

"That was a close match," Cloud said, 

"They are strong opponents, we can't get too confident."

"He's Right," Tifa agreed, there are still a lot of matches coming up, they can still win."

"No problem" Cait Sith said, "Theirs no chance We're loosing." 

The Final Fantasy team cheered as they took an early lead. An official entered the locker room and said Sephiroth, you're next. Sephiroth began to exit the locker room. The Final Fantasy team didn't encourage him and just stayed silent. Even though he was on their team, they still didn't like him. Never the less as he walked passed Cloud, he whispered, "Good Luck".

Meanwhile, in the Final Fantasy 8 locker room, Irvine was fine thanks to revive magic. He was very disappointed but the Final Fantasy 8 team was still confident.

Squall said, "their very strong but we can still win." 

Zell started punching the air, and said, "They're going down"

An official came in and said, "Your next, Seifer."

A/N- This is my first fanfic. Please R & R. I have a bad cold, so I'll probably have a second match up later since I can't do anything else, but stay home. I hoped you all liked it because I'm going to write a lot more matches.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about final fantasy. The only thing I own is the story so if you want to put it somewhere, then ask.


	2. Sephiroth vs. Seifer

FF7 VS FF8 

MATCH 2

Announcer: What A match between Irvine and Vincent. FF7 takes the early lead 1-0. FF8 can easily come back. Our next match features Seifer of FF8 and Sephiroth of FF7. Seifer, the 6'2 18 year old is one hell of a fighter but is he a match for the powerful Sephiroth.

Seifer Almasy comes out to boos and cheers carrying his gunblade. Sephiroth come out to mostly all boos with his long sword in his hand. The official rings the bell.

Match 2- Seifer VS Sephiroth

Seifer shoots at Sephiroth with his gunblade but he dodges it with ease. Seifer runs up to Sephiroth and swings at him but Sephiroth blocked it with his long sword. Sephiroth then swings at Seifer and even though he blocks it, the impact sends him to the ground. He quickly gets up and backs up a few steps. Sephiroth just stands there watching him. Seifer was about to use magic, but Sephiroth quickly dives forward and slashes his arm. Seifer holds his arm that has a very deep cut. He holds his wound to try to stop the blood. Sephiroth grabs his hair and throws him to the ground. He steps on the wound and Seifer screams in pain. Seifer grabs his blade and swings at Sephiroth, who blocks it with his other leg. Sephiroth steps off of his arm which allows Seifer to cast cure on himself, which helped a little. Seifer summons Shiva and she attacks Sephiroth but Sephiroth knocks her out with one swing of his sword. Seifer stands there in shock. Sephiroth casts Fire 3, which causes Seifer to be in critical condition. Before Seifer can do his Limit Break, Sephiroth slashes at him multiple times with amazing strength and speed. Seifer falls to the ground knocked out.

The official rang the bell, as Sephiroth is the winner. Sephiroth does not go back to the locker room but leaves the arena completely. Seifer is revived with magic and Shiva is revived with GF Returner. Seifer goes back to the locker room and was half in shock and half in disappointment.

"Nice Match, I really loved it," Zell said with a grin on his face.

"I liked to see you beat him chicken-wuss" Seifer snapped back.

"Both of you stop it," Quistis said. "We are down 2-0, we need to start-

Before she could finish, an official came in and said, "Zell Dincht" 

Seifer said, "Break a leg"

Zell replied, "Break an arm"

The FF7 team were very excited since they were leading 2-0 and that Sephiroth was gone.

"I wonder whos going to be next," said Tifa

That question was soon answered as an official came in and said, "Barret Wallace"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Final Fantasy, but do own the story.


	3. Barret vs. Zell

FF7 VS FF8

Match 3

Announcer: What a win for Sephiroth. If all the characters in FF7 are that strong, FF8 is in trouble. Our next match features Zell Dincht from the FF8 team against Barret Wallace from FF7. Zell is a 5'5 17 year old. His fighting skills are unbelievable. Barret is a 6'5 35 year old. Zell has to be careful against Barrets Gun-arm. This should be an interesting match.

The audience goes crazy as Zell comes out from the South. He looks very confident. Barret then comes out and the fans still go crazy. Zell punches the air and Barret shoots to the sky as the official rings the bell.

Match 3- Zell VS Barret

The match begins as Barret runs and shoots at Zell, but Zell quickly moves out of the way, and also runs towards Barret. Zell sidesteps while running to avoid being shot. When the two got close, Zell dodged a punch by Barret, and connected with one of his own right to the stomach. Zell wasted no time as he kept punching him in the stomach and then finished off his combo with a punch to the face. The powerful combo sent Barret to the ground. Barret casts Bolt 2 that caused good damage. Barret got up and then closelined Zell. Zell was hurt so he summoned Quezacotl, which did serious damage to Barret. Barret strikes back by summoning Ramuh that also did serious damage to Zell. Both fighters were breathing heavy but wouldn't give up. Zell then punched Barret in the face, and Barret punched him with his gun-arm that gave Zell a bloody lip. He also stumbled back but then Barret ran forward as he tried to punch Zell again but Zell ducked and kneed Barret in his stomach. Barret had the wind knocked at of him but Zell punched his right ribs, which sent Barret to the ground in devastating pain. Barret needed time so he casts stop on Zell that worked. Barret slowly got up and held his ribs as he pointed his gun to Zell. Just as that moment, stop wore off but it was too late as a series of shots cause massive damage. Zell dropped to his knees holding his very bloody chest. Barret pointed his gun at Zells head and when he was about to shoot, Zell shot up in a blink of an eye and did his Limit Break Duel. He did various combinations, which finished Barret off. The official rang the bell as Zell was the winner.

Zell went into the FF8 locker room as they all cheered except for Seifer. "Good job," Laguna said.

Selhie said, "I knew we were going to win, 1 more win and its tied"

Rinoa healed Zell and said, "Congratulations."

Edea was also celebrating their first win.

Squall was wondering how his match was going to go.

Rinoa tried to cheer him up and encourage him.

Ward and Kiros were celebrating with a couple of drinks. 

Irvine was talking with Selphie.

Quistis was talking to Laguna about their upcoming matches.

Seifer said, " You did good" and he put out his uninjured arm.

As Zell was about to shake his hand, Seifer slapped Zells chest.

Zell was in a lot of pain since He had deep wounds from where Barret shot him.

Dumb Chicken-Wuss, Seifer said to himself.

Before Zell could do anything, an official came in, and said, "Laguna, Kiros, and Ward"

Meanwhile, in the FF7 Locker room, Barret was revived and pissed.

The FF7 room mostly stayed quiet.

Everyone got a lot less confidant as one of their most powerful fighters got beat. They started to think that they might even be stronger than them.

An official came in and said, "Red XIII, Cid, and Cait Sith."

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about Final Fantasy, but I do own the story so if you want it, then ask.


	4. Laguna, Kiros, and Ward vs. Cid, Red XII...

FF7 VS FF8

Match 4

Announcer: Zell brings FF8 their first win in an amazing match. Our next match is worth two points as the FF8 team is Laguna, Kiros, and Ward. Laguna Loire is a 5'9 27 year old and is Captain of the team. Kiros is 23 years old and is 6'3. Ward is 25 years old and is 7'1. They are facing Cid, Red XIII, and Cait Sith from FF7. Cid is 5'8 32 year old and is captain of the FF7 team. Red XIII is a 3'9 48 year old. Cait Sith 3'2 and uses a Megaphone. I wonder what's going to happen in this match.

The fans cheer as the FF8 team comes out. The FF7 team comes out and has the same reactions from the fans. The official rings the bell as the batch begins.

Match 4- Laguna, Kiros, and Ward VS Cid, Red XIII, and Cait Sith

Laguna goes after Cid, Red XIII goes after Kiros, and Ward goes after Cait Sith. Laguna shoots at Cid with his Machine gun, but Cid is running to dodge it. He gets close and swings at him with his Spear. Laguna dodges it. Cid is still trying but Laguna keeps dodging. Cid throws his Spear at Laguna's gun, which knocks it away, but Cid's spear is gone with the gun. The two have no weapons so Laguna was going to rely on Magic. Cid tackled him to the ground, as he wanted to brawl.

Red XIII was giving Kiros a hard time, as he was strong and fast. Kiros began to swing at him with his Katal, which Red XIII easily dodges and tackles him headfirst in the ribs. Kiros drops his weapon as he is in pain. He quickly picked his weapon up and tried to swing at him but Red XIII dodged easily. Red XIII jumped at him but as he was in the air Kiros stabbed him with one of his katals. Red XIII roared in pain and anger as Kiros stepped back, a little scared of what Red XIII was going to do

Ward was getting tired as he was chasing Cait Sith the whole time. Every time Ward got tired of chasing him, he would scream in the Megaphone that hurt Ward's head and ears. As Cait Sith was laughing, Ward quickly threw his Harpoon at the Megaphone and connected. Cait Sith was in shock as the Megaphone was Harpooned to the ground, he tried to pick the heavy spear up but couldn't. Ward came running which chased Cait Sith away. He took his spear and snapped the Megaphone, which angered Cait Sith, but still wasn't going to fight his huge opponent, especially without a weapon. The chase continued.

Laguna and Cid were fighting, with Cid getting the upper hand. Laguna backed up and summoned the brothers GF, which left Cid critical. Laguna was going to finish him but he heard a bell rang. He wondered who got knocked out, he soon found out as Red XIII tackled him. He knew Kiros was out. He was in trouble since it was 2 against 1. Another bell rang; the three turned around and Ward took his harpoon out of Cait Sith, and went to help Laguna. 2 against 2 Laguna thought happily. Red XIII wasted not time as he went after Laguna. So that left Ward against Cid.

Laguna wasn't winning but was doing better then Kiros was. As Laguna was going to shoot the Beast, Red XIII fell unconscious, as there was a spear in him. The official rang the bell. Ward took his spear out of Red XIII. Ward said "Watch Out" but it was too late as Laguna fell unconscious. The bell rang as Cid took his spear out of Laguna. 1 against 1. Ward swung at Cid with his Harpoon but missed and Cid put his spear in Wards stomach. He quickly took it out and Ward fell on his back. Just as the official was going to ring the bell, Ward did his limit break, as he jumped high in the air and landed driving his harpoon into Cid. The official rang the bell as the FF8 team won.

The FF7 team was revived and healed.

In their locker room, suprisingly they weren't mad but determined to win.

Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie were the only ones left. They all had to win to prove to everyone that they were the true champions. 

Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie were all talking about their matches and made sure that their materia was equipped. 

Cid and Barret were mad because of their losses. 

Red XIII was with Vincent

And Cait Sith was sad about his Megaphone

Strangely, no official came in and told them who was fighting next.

In the FF8 locker room, they were all very excited since they were leading 3-2.

Laguna, Kiros, Ward were all talking about their win.

Zell and Seifer were arguing.

Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie were all preparing for their matches.

An official came in and said Edea. 

A/N- Please R&R to tell me how you liked the fic and to say who Edea should face from FF7. You can't pick Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, or Yuffie. You can pick anybody else as long as they're in FF7. You can pick characters that were already in the tournament or characters that weren't even in it. As long as they're not the 4 I listed, and their FF7, It's fine. I am going to take the first 15 responses.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about FF but I do own the story so if you want to put it somewhere, then just ask.


End file.
